


Mages Don't Do Stealth Missions

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian may detest the torrential downpour outside, but Krem is really fun to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mages Don't Do Stealth Missions

It’d been two months since the Inquisition had moved to Skyhold. Dorian stood up in his part of the library gazing out at the rain-drenched courtyard. Not even Andraste could get him to go out there, but there was apparently a certain other vint who disagreed.  
Krem, despite the torrential rain, was out training with his insanely large maul. Dorian did of course admire the weapon, but he admired more the individual with the strength to wield it. More than he cared to admit. So, from a safe distance, he watched the man. But as the temperature outside grew cooler, his window got foggy. With a sigh, he decided maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get a little closer, as long as he stayed inside. He set down the book in his hand that he’d long-since ceased to read and made his way down the stairs to Solas’ chambers, nodding in greeting to the elf as he passed through. He started to tell Varric hello as he stepped into the main hall, but quickly realized the dwarf was out with the Inquisitor. Hopefully, wherever they were, it wasn’t raining.   
Dorian pondered where the best place to continue watching Krem train would be. Of course, wherever it was, it had to be accessible without having to go through the rain. There was the problem. Of course, the best place would be Cassandra’s hangout, but he’d have to go all the way across the fortress in the downpour. The Seeker wouldn’t mind, she was also gone with the Inquisitor.   
“Oh, fuck it.” Dorian muttered, quickly going back up to his nook and donning his coat. If he went fast enough, maybe he wouldn’t get drenched. The rain looked to be lightening up a little. He quickly realised the longer he took to debate on how much rain his clothes would inevitably absorb, the less time he’d have to watch Krem train. He practically ran down to Solas’ floor this time, hardly acknowledging the elf before going out of the door that went to Cullen’s office. Luckily, the rain wasn’t falling in icy sheets anymore, though it was still going pretty hard. Dorian tsked the predicament and sprinted to Cullen’s door. He looked through the small window on the wooden door to see he was only working on reports so he opened it.  
“Yes?” Cullen asked, looking up. Dorian walked past him to the door that went towards the tavern.  
“Just passing through.” Dorian quickly replied, going out as quickly as he entered. He again sprinted to the next door, the usually vacant bedroom reserved or Orlesians, he assumed. After that was the door to the tavern, but Dorian didn’t want Krem to catch him darting across the courtyard to the smithy. So he kept going, through the building on the corner and to the staircase that led down to his destination. OF course, he had to be careful going down that staircase, as it was only a few yards behind where Krem was. But, he seemed too busy to notice Dorian, so the mage quickly descended the steps and slipped into the smithy, going up the stairs as fast as he could to stop, breathless, at Cassandra’s window, which perfectly overlooked the training area.   
-Just as Krem walked back into the tavern, that is.   
“For the love of the Maker, I did all that running for nothing?” Dorian asked himself between pants. He leaned against the window, soaked and tired. He stood there for a few moments before he heard someone behind him.  
“You really think I didn’t hear you clomping down the stairs behind me and slamming doors all over the battlements? Not to mention I noticed you watching me from your window hours ago.” Krem said behind him in a borderline-sarcastic tone. Dorian hoped his blushing wasn’t as apparent as it felt when he turned to see the smirking, rain-and-sweat soaked warrior.  
“But it was raining! How did you hear me over the storm?” Dorian asked, exasperated. Krem chuckled.  
“Storm coast. You learn to tune out the rain and listen for other things after a few days.” he replied. Dorian rolled his eyes.  
“So, is this the part where I take a walk of shame back to the library or…?” Dorian inquired. Krem thought about it for a moment, a mischievous look on his face.   
“Well, if you were interested enough to run across Skyhold in the rain to watch me, only to have me interrupt your plans, I suppose I’ll have to make the trip worthwhile. Its not as if you come down from your tower often, princess.” Krem joked, stepping closer.   
“I’m hardly a princess, Cremisius.” Dorian spoke, smirking. Krem’s hands were on his waist and he was backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. Krem leaned in, keeping their gazes locked. He stopped just a couple inches away from Dorian’s face.  
“If you don’t want me to kiss you, you’d better say so now.” Krem offered. Dorian scoffed quietly.  
“I’d never say that.” Dorian replied. Krem chuckled before kissing the mage, pressing him against the wall. Dorian kissed back eagerly. He almost whimpered when Krem pulled back.  
“Well don’t stop now!” he whined. Krem rolled his eyes.  
“But you might fall in love with me because I’m such a good kisser!” he joked.   
“Too late.” Dorian growled before pulling him forward into another heated kiss. It was a very good thing Cassandra was gone.


End file.
